


The King and the Prostitute

by LovelyNightmare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thranduil, Prostitute Legolas, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightmare/pseuds/LovelyNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far back as he can remember, Legolas has always been confined in the brothels of Dale. Despite the monotony and hardness of his life, Legolas keeps hoping that one day he will be able to buy his freedom.<br/>Thranduil is nothing but a shadow since his wife’s death and his confrontation with the dragon. Both have left permanent scars.<br/>As soon as he sees the young prostitute who looks so much like his late wife, Legolas’ fate is sealed: he will belong to the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Stigmata by CJ Sterne

Legolas softly sang a lullaby to comfort himself and rubbed his naked arms, trying to stop shivering as he was waiting for the clients’ arrival. He had to make some efforts, to be sensual and to act as if he _liked_ what was forced upon him. He had no other choice.

The previous year, he had been severely punished when he had spat on a client. His boss wanted him to realize how lucky he was to work in his high standing brothel: so for six months, Legolas had been sent in the lowest brothel of the town.

It had been beyond awful, there were no room and no bed. The prostitutes were lying on makeshift mattress made of straw and were almost constantly fucked by the poorest people of Dale. As if they were soulless animals. This place had totally broken Legolas who had told his boss he had learnt his lesson. He promised he would behave like a proper courtesan and be welcoming with the clients.

Now he must prove his sincerity. So here he was, in a brothel which was not as miserable and dirty as the previous one but it was not a luxury establishment either.

He was shivering violently. He observed the other prostitutes who were waiting, like him, the arrival of the first clients of the day. They were all barely dressed but he was the only one who appears to be cold.

He was only wearing white silk stockings held at the top of his thighs by green ribbons and matching panties. Nothing else. He pulled on his stockings which were slightly sliding on his slim thighs. He had lost too much weight. But his boss didn’t care about that. Indeed, Legolas’ clients loved the elf’s androgynous appearance which made him look like a fragile doll and the boss often accentuated this fact by making Legolas wear feminine clothes.

The young prostitute often dream that he was born in another place in a loving family where he could have eaten as much as he wanted, learn how to fight and then become a strong and beautiful warrior. Or sometimes he dreamt that a beautiful and nice warrior would take him away and make him see the world. He sighed. Stuff like that only happened in songs and tales, not in real life.

But it was not the moment to daydream. He put a fake smile on his face. A client has arrived.

*

Thranduil was disturbed. He strongly felt the emotions of an unknown elf in the town. Right now, he could feel his weariness and resignation. It had started with his arrival in Dale, he had hoped it would soon stop, after all it was not unusual, he did have some powers even if he possessed no rings of power, but the connection kept on getting stronger and stronger. He had no control over it. The King was curious; he wanted to find this mysterious elf. It may provide a distraction from his own woes.

Dressed so that he would not be recognized, he used the connection that linked him to the elf in order to find him. He was surprised to end up in front of a miserable brothel. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. What business could bring an elf here? No elven soldier would be desperate enough to seek some company _here_.

He will not enter this disgusting human thing.

When he started to leave, he remembered the deep sadness the elf had felt and it made his skin crawl as he wondered once again what could bring an elf here. Unexpectedly and painfully, he also remembered how nice, how generous his beloved wife Aglarthel had been. She had always been ready to help people. The best part of Thranduil had died with her. Thranduil took a deep and shaky sigh, returned in front of the old building and entered, knowing he would regret his decision.

He was welcomed by an old obsequious woman who eagerly draw a red curtain to show him a salon. For one moment, his heart stopped. He blinked his eyes, unbelieving. Aglarthel. The elf in the room was the living image of Aglarthel.

*

Legolas was looking at the strange client who stood frozen at the entrance. His face was hidden by his hood. But that was not the problem. A lot of men wanted to protect their reputations, as they did not want to be seen entering a brothel. No _something,_ he could not exactly say what, about this person made the young prostitute uneasy. Legolas hoped he would not be chosen but it was unlikely. The stranger seemed to stare at him. Legolas had a knot in his stomach, he swallowed nervously, he felt like the strange stranger was going to choose him.

A deep voice filled the room. “I want the blond elf.”

Oh no, he knew it. He was the only elf in the room. Legolas bit his lower lip while he fidgeted with the ribbons on his stockings to avoid looking at the madam and the stranger who were discussing.

Finally, the madam gave him a sign and Legolas joined them, walking as gracefully as he could. The madam was smiling; the stranger had certainly paid with gold.

“He paid for the whole evening and the whole night. Take him to the green bedroom.” Legolas let out a low appreciative whistle. By the Valar, the guy had money!  “And don’t disappoint us.” She warned him, her nails bit into the fine skin of his arm. The madam squeaked when a strong and beautiful hand brutally grabbed her wrist.

“I am sure he will be _good._ ” The stranger stated with a honeyed voice that excited Legolas just a little bit.

Then he put his arm around Legolas’ naked shoulders and caressed the soft skin.

“Show me the way.”

Legolas tried to hide his nervousness. He leaned against the stranger’s warm body and tilted his head up, smiling seductively.

“You won’t regret choosing me.” he whispered sweetly.

Legolas prayed he would not regret it either.


	2. Chapter 2

First Legolas had to go to the kitchen to retrieve oil, soap, sponges and hot water so that the stranger and him could freshen up. Even if some clients didn’t care about hygiene, Legolas instinctively knew that his rich client would care. He had never met anyone who smelt that good. The stranger was this kind of person who left behind them a powerful and distinctive fragrance which alluringly lingered in the air long after they were gone.

Troubled, Legolas absently rubbed his neck. It was unusual for him to be even remotely interested or intrigued by a client. Yet he must confess that this new one was more than intriguing because of his attitude and impressive appearance. The guy was at least six inches taller than him! He obviously was much stronger. His client moved with the grace of a dancer coupled with the skill of a warrior, his loose dark mantle flowing gracefully behind him made him look regal.

If the man wanted to hurt him, Legolas would not be strong enough to stop him. Legolas shrugged off his fear. He was skinny and untrained: he would always be at the mercy of his clients. It should not bother him more than usual. He would be especially cautious.

He took the washtub and carefully climbed the stairs. His client was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. The young prostitute smiled at him. It was weird to look at the hidden face: the stranger had not removed his hood and a scarf was covering his mouth and his nose.

The stranger placed a possessive hand on the small of his back and a shiver coursed down Legolas’ spine. And this time it was not because he was cold. The warm, large and caressing hand felt oddly good on his cool skin.

Once inside the bedroom, the client said “ _That_ is one of the best room in this place. And _you_ are living _here_ ” His voice dripped with contempt and a bit of anger. The anger made the puzzled and wary prostitute recoil slightly.

Legolas shrugged, ill-at-ease. “The sheets are clean in the best rooms.” He put the washtub on the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed.

True, the room was not exceptional: an old bed with green sheets, a small table and green curtains, hence the name of the room. But this brothel was just a second-rate establishment. The client could not have expected something else. This man was obviously not used to this kind of place and he had money. What was he doing here exactly? Maybe he was a disinherited noble who had been stripped of his fortune or a thief.

The stranger sat at the edge of the bed and didn’t make any move, not even to take off his mantle. Sometimes Legolas helped his clients undress but this time he dared not approach. If the man didn’t ask there was a reason. He really didn’t want his client to be angry at him, it would mean painful and rough sex for him, or worse.

The stranger was only intensely staring at him. Legolas’ heart was doing crazy somersaults in his chest.

“Hmm…” Legolas nervously tucked his hair behind his pointed ears and smoothed it down. “Do you want me to wash myself?” There, he found something intelligent to ask. He was his first client today and he was clean but he needed to say something to break the silence.

“Yes.”

With a sweet smile, he dipped the sponge in the perfumed water and started to clean his chest gently, making a show of it. The tepid water immediately warm him. He sighed with delight, pressed the soaked sponge on his chest and squeezed it out, letting the water pour down on him, uncaring if his panties and stockings were splashed with it. He tentatively moved the sponge over his sensitive nipples, which were so often abused, and rubbed them softly. The room filled with the sounds of his coy moans.

“Wash your ass.” The stranger ordered with a husky voice.

Legolas slowly took off his white panties, freeing his timid erection, he decided to keep his stockings. He turned his back to the stranger, looking at him over his shoulder, and subtly arched his slender back, presenting his ass and the cleft that his clients loved so much. Teasing him a little, he started to caress one of his ass cheek with the sponge and then the other. He was going to part them and show his hole but the client’s voice stopped him.

“Come here.” He parted his long and powerful booted legs, undid his pants and took off his hard cock. Legolas eyed it, feeling a hint of apprehension. Fuck, it was huge! But he didn’t let his doubt show and gracefully settled down on his knees between his client’s legs.

The stranger cupped and raised his face. Legolas was now peering into gorgeous icy blue eyes which were watching him with a great intensity. The stranger’s thumb stroked his lips. Legolas smiled inwardly. His lips were full, pink and enticing. The prostitute took a good care of them and discretely used make up to make them look soft like velvet.

He delicately wrapped his slim fingers around the base of the client’s cock. The stranger released his face. The young prostitute stuck out his tongue and lapped at the sensitive skin of the cock, licking it from the base to the tip and sucking lightly the head of it.

He was pleasantly surprised. Usually he would rather be fucked against a wall like an animal than suck disgusting, smelly cocks and being forced to choke on them. But this client was absolutely not smelly, even his cock smelt good! Or at least not bad. And for now the stranger was not trying to control him or to fuck his face brutally.

He closed his soft lips around it and languorously started to impale himself on his client’s cock. The stranger let out a long sigh and clutched at the sheet. Legolas looked up at him from beneath his long eyelashes, knowing how erotic these kind of looks were.

The icy blue eyes were looking at him with such sexual intensity that the young prostitute felt a burning spark of desire. He wanted to please this client and it disturbed him deeply. He didn’t want to be attracted by a client, it made him feel dirty.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he let his body move mechanically. He relaxed his throat and slid all the way down until his nose was buried in his client’s blond curls and sucked hard. The stranger moaned and cursed loudly, his breathing shallow.

After a few moments, his breathless client shoved him away “Stop! I don’t want to come in your mouth.” He took a deep breath and added “Search the oil.”

Once again Legolas was pleasantly surprised, oil was often a luxury since his comfort was not high on the priority list of his clients.

When he turned around, Legolas dropped the bottle of oil. The stranger had removed his mantle and his scarf. The prostitute could not believe it! His client was not only the most beautiful man he had ever seen but he was also an elf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the long wait! :(  
> I am sorry for the mistakes!

Legolas could do nothing but stare stupidly at the gorgeous, tall and broad-shouldered elf who seemed to have totally regain his control in spite of his burning desire since he was calmly shedding his clothes, one article of clothing after another. The prostitute blinked a little when the elf unfastened his belt and laid his sword aside with care, noticing that the sword was way too big for him.

If this elf had chosen him because he was an elf too, he was up for a disappointment. Legolas had never met another elf. Raised by humans, elvish sexuality and pleasures were a mystery to him. Apart from a few useful words (his richest clients, especially dwarves, loved it when he voiced his fake pleasure and screamed for more in elvish) he didn’t even speak Sindarin! The prostitute felt like an impostor and he feared his client may consider he had been deceived. This was not good. If the prostitute had once again troubles with a client, his boss would severely punish him.

Legolas nearly stopped breathing when his naked client turned around slowly and looked straight at him. The earlier frisson of excitation the prostitute had felt when he had seen those intense icy blue eyes for the first time, turned into a veritable explosion of sensations, giving him goose bumps. His head felt suddenly light and his chest seemed too tight.

“I am Thranduil. What is your name?” the elf asked in Westron.

Legolas hummed softly as he answered with a flirtatious and mischievous smile.

The elf’s name, Thranduil, sounded a bit familiar. He was sure he had already heard this name but he couldn’t remember when or where. Thinking right now was something of a challenge, he was too preoccupied with his magnificent elven client to use his brain properly.

“Le-go-las.” Thranduil repeated slowly, as if tasting the syllables of the name.

Hearing the elf say his name like that, with his deep honeyed voice, felt like a caress.

Thranduil sat on the old creaking bed, regal, his back against the headboard, stroking his thick erection which was standing proudly between his powerful and creamy thighs. “Come now, little Legolas.”

Obedient, Legolas circled the bed and straddled his client.

“You’re cold, Legolas.” Thranduil whispered as he traced over the soft contours of Legolas’ cool cheek, then the long elegant fingers slide down further and slowly caressed the smooth skin of the prostitute’s slender throat. Moving his other hand down Legolas’ chest, he thumbed a rosy nipple to hard nub, pinching it, toying with the sensitive flesh. “Aahh…” Legolas gasped, his pulse quickened under his client’s fingers and he slowly wound his arms around Thranduil’s neck.

Thranduil brought Legolas’ head down for a kiss. Astonished, Legolas went still. He was not used to being kissed. Clients rarely kissed him. They were too disgusted by what he was regularly doing with his mouth. Thranduil didn’t seem to mind since he hungrily thrust his hot tongue inside Legolas’ mouth, exploring it, tasting him. Legolas didn’t respond and simply accepted the invasion.

His client released his mouth and trailed hot kisses down his neck, nipping the fine skin, while large and skilful hands grabbed his butt cheeks, cupping and squeezing them. Blood suffused Legolas’ pale cheeks. Those stimulations were nice. His cock was slowly hardening.

“You are such a tiny thing, my dear Legolas.” Thranduil whispered as he seized the back of Legolas’ thighs to raise him a little so that he could lick and suck at Legolas’ nipples. A little moan of pleasure escaped the prostitute who bit into his plump lower lip.

Legolas closed his eyes when he smelled the familiar odour of oil. Then nice and wet fingers played with his hidden ring of flesh. An instant later, two fingers thrust into him to stretch him.

“Gods, you’re really tight.” Thranduil groaned, panting against Legolas’ throat.

Legolas whimpered and rutted back against the skilled fingers. “Fuck me. Ooh please, fuck me. I need your cock.” He begged breathlessly. It was not even completely feigned.

Legolas was quickly tossed from atop Thranduil and made to lay flat on his back. He instinctively spread his legs as much as he could so that his tall client could fit between his legs. He felt so tiny in comparison.

Dizzy, he stared at his client who was oiling his huge cock. There was a knot of tension in his stomach. He felt it each time he had to give his body to a stranger. And he knew that when it would be over he would feel extremely cold. He closed his eyes, tried to relax his body and willed himself to stop thinking.

If Thranduil had hesitations, he didn’t show them. He positioned himself and easily entered Legolas. Legolas barely sighed. His muscles were used to this treatment and since he had been so nicely prepared, his body accepted the intrusion without difficulty.

Thranduil panted “It feels so nice. You’re tight and deliriously warm.”

Thranduil took his time and thrust slowly. It seemed he wanted to enjoy the warmth of the prostitute, to discover all the pleasures this body could offer. Legolas usually hated it, when a client seemed ready to fuck him all day long without wondering if the prostitute could take it. The quicker his clients were finished, the better.

But it excited him to watch this beautiful creature take his pleasure in him. And the repeated frictions in his prepared ass sent pleasurable sensations through his body.

Mischievous, Legolas clenched his muscles around Thranduil’s cock and wrapped his legs around Thranduil’s hips. “Faster!” he moaned loudly.

Thranduil smiled, grabbed the prostitute’s waist and moved faster, fucking him deep, hard and fast. Legolas sensuously lifted his hips to meet Thranduil’s thrusts. The headboard started to bang against the wall.

Thranduil pounded into Legolas mercilessly. The lewd sound of flesh on flesh completed the sounds of the bangs against the wall.

At one point their gazes locked and an emotion Legolas could not understand flickered in Thranduil’s icy blue eyes. Legolas’ heart started to beat intensely.

“Thranduil.” He whispered heatedly, using the elf’s name for the first time.

Thranduil violently shuddered. He wrapped a hand in Legolas’ hair and yanked the frail head back. He bent down and bit Legolas’ neck hard as he came with a rumble of pleasure deep in his chest, collapsing on the prostitute’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Legolas will have his pleasure in the next chapter and the plot will come back after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments and the kudos! I really appreciate them!  
> Legolas and Thranduil are not related. Legolas is the reincarnation of Thranduil's wife  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Trapped beneath his client, Legolas let Thranduil enjoy his post-coital bliss and rest against him. They had time since his rich elven client had paid for the whole day. It was amusing though; Legolas wouldn’t have thought this intimidating elf was a cuddler. Thranduil had wrapped one arm around his slim waist, while he was tenderly caressing the swell of the prostitute’s arm with his free hand.

The prostitute simply hoped that his client didn’t mind that his erection was pressed against Thranduil sculptural and smooth body. Despite his unattended erection, Legolas felt oddly good. Instead of the cold that usually rushed through his body and his soul after this act, a general and diffused warmth was slowly spreading through him.

Thranduil hummed and reached between Legolas’ legs to smear his seed on the prostitute’s skin. Legolas languidly moaned and softly arched beneath his client.

“I need wine.” Thranduil let out.

Legolas laughed gently “We don’t have wine in the rooms but I could ask in the kitchen.”

“Don’t bother.” He said, rolling off Legolas. “I want wine not some piquette that tastes like horse piss.”

He eyed Legolas’ erection and smirked. “We have more pressing matters anyway.”

“Actually, I am quite surprised by it.” He added, as he considered Legolas’ cock. “Its size is perfectly honourable.”

Legolas’ hard-won erection immediately died down.

“I beg your pardon? Of course, its size is respectable! If you wanted a eunuch, you chose the wrong person!” Legolas glowered at him, absolutely vexed.

The bastard looked completely amused. “Oh, I am not complaining. Yet you can’t deny that this”, he pointed at Legolas’ cock, “is a bit unexpected.” He finished as he let his eyes pointedly sweep over the prostitute’s slim and androgynous body.

Legolas wanted to wipe the smug look off that perfect face. He unthinkingly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Thranduil’s face. “Asshole” he mumbled.

He should not act like that. If his boss heard about his attitude, Legolas would have problems again. But he couldn’t help it: penis size was a touchy subject among men and even if he looked like a girl, he was still a man!

Thranduil burst out laughing. “It’s so easy to rile you up. I am sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

Legolas pouted. “It was not nice. And here I thought elves were gallant. You proved me wrong.”

The prostitute wouldn’t admit it but Thranduil’s laugh had softened him up a little. Somehow he guessed that his client was not used to laughing.

Thranduil put a firm hand on Legolas’ chest and ordered playfully. “Lie back and close your eyes.”

Intrigued, Legolas obeyed. He heard the old bed creaking as Thranduil searched something. He gasped when he felt cold and hard things being laid on his chest.

“Shh,” Thranduil cooed. “Everything’s fine. Don’t open your eyes now.”

Then Thranduil kissed his stomach and murmured “I was sure those white gems would look good on you.”

 _Gems?_ Legolas opened his eyes then and saw small and white glittering jewels resting on his pale chest. Oh gods, he thought, what kind of man or elf would carry jewels like that with him.

Thranduil put a diamond bracelet around Legolas’ thin wrist. “Keep it.”

Legolas’ eyes widened. “What? It… it’s too much.” He stammered. “I am worth only a few coins.” He pointed out with a nervous laugh.

Thranduil’s icy blue eyes hardened with displeasure: “No one has the right to decide what an elf is worth and certainly not an old human wretch.” He spat out the last words scornfully.

He stared at Legolas intently and caressed the prostitute’s cheek. “I don’t understand what you’re doing here. You’re made to be covered with silks and gold.”

Legolas blushed, slightly taken aback by the tender gesture and the gallant words. “Well, I was in a better establishment before…”

“That’s not what I meant.” Thranduil specified, not ungently.

Oh, he wanted to know why he was a prostitute, not what he was being kept in this shitty establishment.

“My mother was a prostitute and I became a prostitute when I was deemed old enough. That’s all.”

Thranduil raised a majestic eyebrow. “That’s all?”

An earnest smile stretched Legolas’ lips. Thranduil’s genuine interest in his life, _in him_ gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling all over.

“I don’t why or how my mother and a company of other elves had been enslaved and sold to the humans of Dale. My mother, like many others, had been sold into sexual slavery. She became quite famous. It is said she was particularly beautiful. They called her Lady Green Sleeves because she often had grass stains on her dress from engaging in sexual intercourse outdoors.” Legolas gave a little laugh.

“The most influent pimp of Dale, master Chadwick, became enamored with her and bought her for his personal use. But my mother was secretly engaged to another elf who had also been captured and been used as a prostitute. They tried to run away.” _The impetuous and sweet fools,_ Legolas thought sadly.

“Master Chadwick tracked them. When he found them, he executed my father. He showed clemency to my mother because she was pregnant. She started to fade, her soul was departing because of her pain. She died giving birth to me. I was named after my mother, as a reference to her nickname.” The prostitute pulled a face. “Not a glorious origin for a name, is it? Well, we could say it’s appropriate: I am a prostitute too. And master Chadwick became my guardian and pimp. After his death, his son Aldred assumed controlled over his business. He is now my boss.”

Thranduil’s face was tensed with a cold rage, his sensual mouth was tightly closed, his full lips went thin. His gorgeous icy blue eyes were wide open, glaring. His whole being radiated anger. Legolas fought the impulse to stare at him like a love-struck idiot. Thranduil was even more beautiful when he was angry.

“What happened to the other elves?” Thranduil asked with a strained voice.

Legolas shrugged “I don’t know. Many died. Other had been sent elsewhere. I have been exclusively raised by humans.”

It was getting embarrassing, Legolas thought. He was happy that for once a client was interested in him and not only in what he offered. But his exchanges with clients were not supposed to happen that way. He was not here to make them angry or sad.

And, strangely, Legolas didn’t want to see Thranduil unhappy. He’d rather make him laugh again and make him happy.

Legolas knew only one way to bring people happiness: his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I promised you Legolas would have his pleasure in this chapter but it will happen in the next one!  
> Legolas' mother's story is very loosely inspired by the song Lady Greensleeves.  
> Just have a look at this wonderful thrandolas yaoi smut (I don't understand Chinese but that's totally the way I see them)  
> http://www.weibo.com/starember?is_hot=1#_rnd1477653813146


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait and for the bad quality of this chapter. Feel free to point mistakes.

“You think too much.” Legolas whispered.

He surprised Thranduil when he leaned in to sweetly kiss the regal lips, caressing them with his own soft lips. Since Thranduil didn’t recoil, the prostitute gently tried to push his tongue into his client’s mouth. Thranduil returned the kiss with fervour as he grabbed Legolas and pulled him flush to his hard chest, his strong and warm hands tracing the youth’s sensitive flesh. Legolas sighed at the touch of skilled fingers softly parting his butt cheeks, feeling his skin flush with the beginning of excitement.

“Legolas,” Thranduil breathed, his voice amused and pleased, when they broke apart “thank you for reminding me I still owe you an orgasm.”

Legolas blinked, confused. Men didn’t come to a brothel to make prostitutes come… But if Thranduil was different, he wouldn’t complain. The youth pulled himself together quickly and pouted playfully. “Exactly! You almost made me come, you know! I can’t say that’s happened to me very often.”

Thranduil flashed a bright and dazzling smile while he pushed Legolas flat on the bed.

“Spread your legs, Love.” He ordered. Legolas’ heart skipped a beat or two when he heard the loving nickname. But instead of sounding strange or uncalled-for, the endearment rang true and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Thranduil lay on him, solid and devastatingly soft, and pressed his sensual mouth to the sensitive hollow of his neck. Legolas sighed, pleasure tingling deliciously in his lower body and he arched up to subtly rub himself against Thranduil.

Then he left his neck, having adorned it with red love marks, and he moved to his chest. He sucked and licked at each nipple until they were plump and red, blowing softly on them to make him writhe. Each tantalizing and talented flick of his tongue on Legolas’ oversensitive nipples made his heart beat faster and his cock hardening more. Leaving his nipples, after a playful bite on his left one, Thranduil decided to tease his belly button. Legolas smiled, heavy-lidded, his body and his mind barely believing they were receiving so much attention. Lazy, he arranged his arms graciously above his head, closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the exquisite treatment.

When Thranduil licked his cock, Legolas cried in surprise. He thought his heart and his cock would burst as he looked down and see Thranduil’s unbound hair spilled like a pale golden sheet on his bare and white skin, his regal mouth smirking near his cock which stood proudly. Legolas could not remember when he had ever been so much excited.

Infinitely patient, Thranduil tormented his cock for what felt like an eternity to Legolas. If the young prostitute had frustrated a client like that, this one would have already forced his cock down Legolas’ throat. But Legolas was not a client and Thranduil was certainly not a prostitute. So Legolas bit his lower lip to stifle a whimper of frustration as his client kept on simply licking his cock, never taking it into his mouth.

Finally, Thranduil stopped this delicious torment… to sat on the bed besides Legolas.

“What…?” Legolas started, frowning.

“Ride me, my dear.” Thranduil explained, smug.

Oh no! Legolas felt boneless. He didn’t want to ride him, for once he’d rather be taken! The hard work was always for him. He pouted. Maybe Thranduil was not serious. But his elven client settled himself comfortably and designated his lap, his hard cock waiting and ready.

Legolas moved to straddle Thranduil’s lap, decided to have his revenge and make this strong and beautiful elf lose his mind between his legs. Thranduil rewarded him for his submission with a delicious kiss. Legolas reached behind him and gripped Thranduil’s cock and without further warning, he pushed his body down, taking his client’s cock inside him as Thranduil’s hands parted his ass cheeks. It was the first time he wished to have a cock deep inside him.

Legolas arched his back at the sensation of penetration, his inner walls and his intimate parts were sensitive because of their earlier session. Then slowly, languidly, he took him deeper. The frictions in his ass were pleasurable. Soon, his body welcomed the invasion, so, with his hands on Thranduil’s powerful shoulders, he rode him ardently. He wanted to see his majestic client undone and wild, at his mercy, at the mercy of a mere prostitute. He held his client’s gaze, blatantly challenging him sexually. Thranduil was staring at him avidly. Inside him, Legolas could feel how much Thranduil was enjoying this erotic ride. He loved feeling in control for once.

Yet when Thranduil began to thrust up in him, hitting his special spot, while he closed his hand around Legolas’ cock, the prostitute forgot all the techniques his pump had taught him. Breathing heavily and sweating, Legolas’ movement became erratic and lost their grace. He could almost hear his heart pounding in his ears. He had no idea it could be this good: it was too much and not enough at the same time. The heat in his lower belly was intense and consuming. He had a feeling of unreality and could almost believe he was dreaming. Flushed all over, he was coming in his client’s hand without really realizing what was happening, moaning softly.

His heart was racing, he felt lost and confused by a pleasure he had never really experienced before. Thranduil gathered him into his arms and he didn’t feel the need to think anymore. He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, lulled by Thranduil’s scent and warmth. Thranduil’s hot breath brushed against his damp and heated cheeks and Legolas sleepily started moving again. He wanted to give Thranduil as much pleasure as possible. Increasing his pace, he impaled himself on Thranduil’s hard cock as his client groaned and dug his fingers into the tender flesh of his waist. With a growl of pleasure, Thranduil came inside him for the second time this day.

Struggling for breath, they rest against each other, uncaring about the sweat and the come between their bodies. Legolas was happy in Thranduil’s comforting and tender embrace. Nothing had ever feel so good.

Thranduil’s words brought him back to reality. “I have to go”. He said as he caressed Legolas’ soft and slightly damp hair.

Shocked by this sudden change and deeply disappointed, Legolas swallowed and moved away. “Of course,” He already missed Thranduil warmth. Shivering a bit, he lay down and closed his eyes. The old bed creaked when Thranduil left it.

“I’ll come back for you. I’ll take you away.”

Legolas opened his eyes in shock and stared at the beautiful elf who was putting his clothes back with a very determined and almost serene expression on his noble face. He didn’t look like he was jesting. Thranduil didn’t strike him as a particularly funny man, elf, whatever. No, he looked deadly serious as he said the most ridiculous thing Legolas had ever heard.

 _I’ll come back for you. I’ll take you away._ It was hard to believe. Legolas had never been anything but a fantasy. To be taken and then forgotten. He didn’t consider he deserved respect or special treatment. He was simply grateful to be still alive. Why would Thranduil be any different? He might have been a generous lover, giving him pleasure and caring about his past, but that didn’t mean anything. Why would he even want to take _him_? There were so many other gifted whores.

 _He is different. It is different._ An insidious voice inside of him murmured.

Legolas blinked back unexpected tears. They were not in a silly song, where beautiful knights fell in love with commoners and save them from their misery. He couldn’t allow himself the luxury of hoping. Hope was a dangerous and foolish feeling. It killed his parents.

Legolas’ thoughts were chaotic and he didn’t like that. Clients were supposed to fuck him and leave, not making him lose his composure.

“I beg you say those pretty words to all the lowly whores you fuck.” He said, trying to appear nonchalant but his voice was slightly shaking.

Thranduil’s intense icy blue eyes burned through him as he answered fervently. “No. Just you. Only you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas used the remaining water to wash his body and his intimate parts which were sore and sensitive. Yet he had never felt so good before. He wouldn’t be able to be with other clients tonight. Not because of the soreness, Thranduil did prepare him well and he had taken far worse. With someone very well-endowed like Thranduil, a certain degree of discomfort was inevitable.

But, psychologically, he felt fragile. Thranduil had shattered his protections and his barriers by making him experience unexpected emotions. No, he could not have other potential clients tonight. His mind was too full of Thranduil and the memory of his touch lingered on both his mind and his body. Everything he had lived with Thranduil was replaying in his mind.

_I’ll come back for you. I’ll take you away._

Blushing like an idiot, Legolas hid his face in his hands and giggled. He knew he should not hope, that it was stupid to believe those false words which seemed to come from a song. But lie or not, nobody had ever cared enough for him to promise him that. He could not fight against the lightness of heart that came through him thanks to Thranduil sudden apparition in his life.

_I’ll come back for you. I’ll take you away._

Happy, Legolas laughed. He put on his panties, readjusted his stockings, and left the room without tidying it. He had to share what he had just lived with his dearest friend. He basically run until he reached the attic bedroom that he shared with best and only friend. Neferu was not working tonight so there was a good chance he’d find him here. He burst into the modest and dark room where there was just space for two small beds. They had pushed them together so they could sleep close.

Neferu was there, nearly asleep. His expressive brown eyes lit up when he saw Legolas.

“Oh! My Greenleaf, you’re here! I thought you were working tonight. I am so glad, I was bored on my own.”

Legolas jumped on their makeshift bed, pinned his startled friend to the bed and hugged him, laughing.

Neferu was a nineteen-year-old Haradrim eunuch. He was a beautiful boy with his sun-kissed skin, his soft and curly dark hair framing his sweet face, and his laughing big brown eyes. He came from a wealthy family of merchants and had lived happily until he was seven years old. At this point, his life had changed drastically when his parents had died, killed by thieves on the road. His jealous uncle had sold Neferu into slavery, making sure the poor boy was cruelly emasculated.

Legolas didn’t know how his friend had managed to survive this abominable surgery which had deprived him of both his penis and his testicles. He was relieved to be a naturally androgynous looking elf and that his pimp had never considered mutilating him this way. Despite his tormented past, Neferu was the nicest, sweetest, and most courageous person he had ever met.

They used to work in the same high-standing brothel and they had been the most sought-after prostitutes of the town. But Legolas had been punished for his bad behaviour and sent here. And Neferu had experienced what happened to many adult eunuchs: he got fat. To Legolas, it didn’t change anything. His friend was still his beautiful ray of sunshine in his otherwise dark world. But once he became chubby and older, Neferu had been less and less popular with clients. He had asked to be sent in the same brothel than Legolas, and, surprisingly, their pimp, Master Aldred, had accepted.

Legolas hugged him tighter, pressing their bodies close, draped against his friend like a sheet on a bed and basking in Neferu’s comforting warmth. Without him, Legolas would have faded already.

Neferu laughed softly and stroked his naked back. “What made you this happy, my Greenleaf?”

Legolas was slightly breathless because of his run. His frail chest was rising and falling against his friend’s and his heart was beating so fast, he bet Neferu could feel it. “I had a very special client today. An elf.”

Neferu’s eyes went wide. “An elf?! Here?”

Legolas nodded, “Yes. I didn’t understand what he was doing here either. He was gorgeous and he had money. And I bet half of the town would be happy to warm his bed for free. But he was here.”

Neferu tilted his head to the side and smiled knowingly, “So, how was the sex with your gorgeous elf?”

Legolas sat up, straddling his friend’s waist, and stretched his arms over his head, “I had the best orgasm of my life,” He purred.

Neferu dissolved into laughter, “I am happy for you, my Greenleaf. Let’s hope, he’ll come back soon then.”

Legolas paused and said with caution, “He made a promise to me… He told me he’d come back and take me away.”

Neferu blinked and remained silent for a too long time. Legolas studied him but his friend’s face betrayed nothing. Finally, he asked uncertainly, “Do you believe him? It was the first time you met him, wasn’t it?”

Legolas bit his lower lip as he looked at Neferu’s pained face which was silently asking him why he was even taking seriously a promise made after sex by a client he barely knew.

_Do you believe him?_

It was stupid and yet, deep inside him, Legolas had wanted to believe that Thranduil was sincere. He was such a naïve fool to allow himself to hope for a few moments. It would bring him nothing but heartbreak. Oh gods, even his nice and trusting Neferu couldn’t believe it was possible.

Legolas shrugged and tried to appear unconcerned as he answered, “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I don’t believe him. But the sex was good enough to encourage him to come back at least once or twice in a near future.” He winked, hiding his pain behind a mask of a false confidence, “I am sure Thranduil will find time to see me again.”

Neferu almost made him fall out of the bed, as he suddenly straightened, “What?! Thranduil? Your client’s name is Thranduil?” his voice was piercing.

Legolas frowned, when Thranduil had told him his name, it had sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it. “Yes. His name is Thranduil. Why? Who is he?”

Neferu looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Legolas! Thranduil is…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence because of Master Aldred’s sudden entrance. “Legolas,” the pimp boomed with his deep and powerful voice, making them jump, “get your lazy ass over here.”

Legolas left the bed with a knot of tension in his stomach. He didn’t like the piercing look he received from Aldred. Their pimp was controlling all the brothels of the town, if he took his time to come here to speak with him, it didn’t bode well for Legolas. The youth was afraid. He wouldn’t be able to survive once again one of Aldred ‘punishment’. *

Aldred ran his eyes over Legolas’ body, lingering over the bruises and love bites Thranduil had left.

“You’re clean?” he asked. Legolas nodded.

“Good,” he smiled and rubbed his hands, “take your panties and your stockings off. And hurry up! Get naked! There are some persons who are dying to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See the first chapter
> 
> Sorry if it's boring, there'll be more action in the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

His pimp was leading him rapidly through the cold corridors to his own private quarters. Legolas shivered, feeling exposed and vulnerable by his complete nakedness. 

Aldred was a tall and robust man in his forties, with jet-black hair and a thick black beard. He was charismatic and walked with the assurance of a man who knew he was respected.

“There are men waiting for you,” he explained to Legolas, “they come from Gondor. There’s the young Steward’s son, Barahir, and his warriors, as well as the ambassador Gotron who is here to keep an eye on them and make sure those brazen youths don’t make too many mistakes.”

Legolas listened distractedly and barely gave a little nod, as he followed his pimp. A client is a client, and a cock is a cock, he thought. They could come from the Moon for all he cared. 

Without warnings, Aldred pushed Legolas against a wall. Legolas winced when his naked back hit the wall of stones. His pimp leaned toward him, his huge frame looming threateningly over the startled prostitute whose blue eyes were wide like a deer.

“They are very important clients Legolas,” he uttered menacingly, his face only a breath away from Legolas’, “They were here to make negotiations with the Master of the town and the King of Mirkwood himself.” 

He grasped Legolas’ chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met, “You won’t be insolent. You will spread your legs without a complaint. You will open your pretty mouth just to suck cocks. You will be a nice and obedient little elf. Or you will regret it. Is it clear?” 

Somehow, Legolas managed to answer clearly that yes, he would be obedient. Aldred cupped Legolas’ burning cheeks and placed a wet kiss on the slightly quivering lips. “That’s my boy.”

The pimp took a special salve out of his pocket, “A bit of healing salve, you will need it. Am I not an attentive boss?” he asked, amused. “Turn around.”

Legolas obeyed silently, his heart was still pounding, and he trembled as his chest was pressed against the cold wall. He didn’t move when he felt Aldred’s fingers applying the salve on his entrance. Two thick fingers were quickly massaging his sensitive hole with the greasy salve, then the middle finger entered him to put the balm in him.

The pimp laughed, “You know Legolas, I heard the negotiations were a bit tense with the King of Mirkwood. Don’t be surprised if they need to vent their anger and their frustration on an elf. Really, you will be the perfect gift tonight. They will love to ravage an elven ass. Since they cannot have the Elvenking, you’ll do just fine.”

When he finished, he wiped his wingers clean on Legolas’ ass. Then Aldred plunged his hands on the prostitute’s heavy and pale golden mane to put it up in a loose bun which left Legolas’ sensual nape and delicately pointy ears exposed. Docile and resigned, Legolas let him do what he wanted. Aldred knew he’d do anything to avoid a punishment.

Finally, he asked Legolas to face him again so he could put make up on him. He circled and pinched Legolas’ nipples before putting make up on them. The delicious buds looked perfectly plush and rosy and stood out on the youth’s milky white chest. He also colored his lips with a touch of red. Aldred never used too much make up on him, said it was vulgar and would only spoil his natural beauty.

“Perfect,” Aldred concluded as he admired his handiwork, “You know Legolas, I bring those men here so they could see you. This place is shitty but an elven whore is such a rare thing!” The pimp smiled proudly.

“Now, come. We can’t make those vigorous Gondorian wait for too long. The girls and you will be the main distraction.” Indeed, Aldred’s most beautiful women prostitutes were already waiting naked at the end of the corridor.

The pimp led them toward his private salon, which was the only place luxurious and spacious enough to welcome those special clients. They entered the anteroom but the pimp made them stop in front of the door leading to his salon, as he listened to what was happening behind the door.

They could hear the loud voice of a man who was monopolizing all the conversation. He sounded haughty and angry as he spoke with assurance, “How dared he? Who does he think he is, this ‘Elvenking’? He is no king! He is but a little elven lord who rules over a forest invaded by darkness and spiders. How dared he treat us this way? As is we meant nothing to him? We’re Gondorian nobles! The Lord of Imladris would have respected us like we deserve. I say that the King of Mirkwood insulted the people of Gondor!”

A laughing voice interrupted the litany of insults. “Oh, Gotron, Gotron. Stay calm. It’d be pity if you had a heart attack before the girls arrive.” 

They heard the rest of the room dissolved in raucous laughter.

“Girls? Since when Gotron likes girls? You mean boys, don’t you Barahir?” another person asked teasingly.

“How dare you!” it was the voice of the man who was insulting the Elvenking, Gotron, if he had heard correctly, “Have you no respect for your elders? The young people of today have no manners. They have forgotten they are to be silent before their elders. You think of nothing but your pleasure and your amusement. This is intolerable. The Steward will hear about this, about the Elvenking, about everything!”

More laughter followed this intervention.

“Enough now about the Elvenking!” it was Barahir’s voice but now he was serious, they all stopped laughing, “He did respect us. He didn’t insult our people, he insulted you Gotron. It was your attitude which provoked his rage toward you. Forget him for a moment, we’re here to relax.”

Their discussion amused Legolas a lot. This Elvenking made him curious, how wonderful it would be to meet him. When he was very young, he used to imagine he was the son of a great king and that one day his father would save him. Now, in his mind he pictured Thranduil, regal and gorgeous, saving him and taking him away. 

Aldred decided it was the good moment to knock and open the door. The entered the room. The aromas of food and alcohol welcomed them. Various meals, bottles of vine and fine glasses adorned the low tables. Legolas remained behind the girls as he observed the room’s occupants.

The men sprawled on the couches were obviously warriors. They had broad shoulders, muscular chest, and strong legs. They wore their dark hair long, down to the shoulders, and have well-groomed beard. They were wearing their leather armors bearing the white tree of Gondor as well as their weapons.

Two men stood out. The first must be the Steward’s son Barahir. Even Legolas could see that his breastplate’s decorations were different. Barahir was a handsome young man in his twenties, with a gleam of gaiety that lit his brown eyes. Even if he was young, he had the looks of a leader of men.

Another man was immediately standing out, he was older and didn’t look one bit like a warrior. It had to be Gotron. He took up more room than anyone else on the couches. He was obviously a wealthy and haughty  lord who must have been living a soft life in the court of the Steward, and gone fat with it. He was wearing fancy rich clothes which were too tight for him and didn’t fully cover his paunch. He had a full red face, and pendulous cheeks. The top of his head was bald.  He took a large handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiped his sweating brow with it.

A merry soldier rose as he watched greedily the women’s naked bodies. “Well met, well met gracious ladies,” he said with a sing-song voice, punctuating his words with many playful bows, as the girls laughed, “Look at those treasures, we are the luckiest men of Dale tonight!” he took one giggling girls in his arms, fondling a white breast in his palm.

The other girls soon ended up in the arms of the Gondorian soldiers. Only Barahir and Gotron stayed on their couches. Gotron was sulking and he had pulled his hat over his eyes to see no one. Barahir was looking at Legolas, his brown eyes glinting.

“And who is this Star who has fallen to Middle Earth?” Barahir asked, with a delighted smile. Legolas smiled back. The man was attractive and charming. Maybe this night wouldn’t be as horrible as he had feared.

Aldred smirked, smug. “This is the elf Legolas, my Lord.” He pushed Legolas forward so that everybody could see him. They all stared at him in awe and incomprehension.

“An elf? A prostitute?” asked one soldier with a look of horror on his face.

Aldred frowned, it was apparently not the reaction he had expected.

“Elves are monogamous!” “He is lying to us. It is unheard of.” “We can’t fuck an elf. For elves, sex means marriage.” “The elf would fade and die on us!” The men were speaking at the same time. 

Legolas watched them anxiously. What was that? His origins had never bothered anyone before. On the contrary, it had excited some men and dwarves to no end to have the possibility to fuck an elf who were considered as untouchable beings. Legolas felt a surge of hope. Did it mean they’d leave him alone? It was unlikely. On the one hand, he had never seen a man refusing the services of a whore. On the other hand, he had never met men from Gondor before, and these men didn’t seem to have the same morals than the men of Dale.

Barahir interrupted them with a sign of his hand, “Please sort out this issue, Aldred. How do you explain this elf’s presence?” he commanded, looking coldly at the pimp.

Aldred answered with assurance, “Legolas is working for me. I thought your men and yourself would enjoy his services. I apologize for my mistake, my Lord. Legolas is going to leave immediately.” He bowed his head, and placed a hand on Legolas’ back. Legolas bit back a grin of satisfaction.

“Don’t be ridiculous! The boy can stay. You had a really good idea, dear Aldred. If the youths don’t want to make use of him, I will.” Gotron said happily, his eyes dancing with pleasure, as he ran his fingers over his belly. 

Legolas started, he had completely forgotten the ambassador.

“You’re a dirty old pig, Gotron.” Spat one soldier.

Gotron’s red face became redder. “Hold your tongue, young insolent! There’s nothing wrong in enjoying what our host is graciously offering.”

Aldred said silkily to Gotron, “My Lord Gotron, my personal bedchamber is yours for the night if you wish.”

“Splendid!” the ambassador said, promptly rising from the couch, his eyes roamed freely over Legolas’ body. “Show me the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry! I promise Legolas (and Neferu) will be saved soon!   
> I hope everything was clear. Tell me if there's something confusing.


	8. Chapter 8

Aldred held the door leading to his bedchamber open, saying to Gotron, “My Lord, you may stay here as long as you want, I will make sure that you are not disturbed.”

Legolas rose an eyebrow; the pimp was usually not so obsequious. It reminded him of Aldred’s previous threat. He bit his bottom lip hard, it’d be better not to anger the client or Aldred would really be furious.

Gotron didn’t answered but looked around to observe the room.

The room was in the dark, only illuminated by the light of the fire burning softly in the fireplace. The main element in there was the huge fur clad bed with his intricately-carved wooden headboard. A bed that Legolas knew well for he had spent a few hours here to be punished by his pimp. It was not a pleasant memory.

The youth sighed with profound resignation. At least it was warmer here than in the rest of the brothel, and Legolas was always so cold. The feeling of a soft carpet behind his cold naked feet was nice too.

“Excellent,” Gotron said with a big grin on his red blotchy face. The face of someone who drank too much wine. He agitated his plump hand in the air. “Now leave us!”

As soon as Aldred closed the door behind him, some feeling of urgency apparently went through a highly frustrated Gotron. He wound his arms around Legolas and kissed him hard like a starving man, running his tongue all over Legolas’ lips and invading his mouth. Inwardly, Legolas winced. The man tasted like wine, meat, and grease.

Goltron tossed Legolas on the wide bed, the youth landed softly on the furs. Legolas laid on his back, and smiled invitingly as he spread his legs wide, hoping that if he made a little effort it’d be over quickly. Gotron knelt between the youth’s legs, caressing Legolas’ thighs, chest, and flaccid cock.

“So smooth, so soft, so young, so elvish.” Gotron breathed before he brusquely lay his heavy and sweating body against the thin youth, crushing him.

Wishing this pig would hurry, Legolas hooked a slender leg around the man’s waist and rubbed his calf against his client’s huge and velvet clad back and undulated against him. Gotron was hungrily lapping and sucking the pale flesh of his neck, groaning against the sweet skin. Legolas threw his head back, and let him do as he pleased.

“Oh, you’re pretty,” Gotron said breathlessly, as he rose his red face from Legolas’ neck. “Blue eyes just like the Elvenking.”

He knelt again and started to get out of his fancy and ridiculous clothes with difficulty. The youth heard the soft sound of his client’s tunic tearing. Legolas fought the urge to release the mirth bubbling inside of him, as Gotron lay between his legs once again. Naked, his client was even more grotesque, if such a thing was possible.

Suddenly there was a violent knocking at the main door, making the thin walls of the entire brothel shake.

“It’s the militia!” boomed a powerful voice. “By order of Roland, Lord of Dale, open this door!”

Gotron tensed against Legolas. “It’s not our concern, isn’t it little elf? Aldred will take care of this.” he said, kissing the youth nervously.

Inwardly Legolas smirked. Of course, his client was embarrassed, fearing he could be seen here. Fucking whores was good enough but being caught in the act was less pleasant.

Highly strung, Gotron laid himself on his back. “Do… that!” he ordered impatiently, pushing Legolas’ head toward his lap. He cast an anxious glance at the door, as they heard a commotion downstairs in the brothel’s tavern. “Be quick.”

But Legolas’ hearing was better than any human’s, even if most of the time he tried to be deaf to everything around him. And he heard the men downstairs, proclaiming, “By order of Roland, Lord of Dale, in the year 2315 of the Third Age, prostitution, and the evil traffic of persons, for the purpose of prostitution, are now forbidden within the town’s walls.” The soldiers were moving through the small brothel, some of them were heading upstairs.

Yet Gotron didn’t hear and was forcing Legolas to lower his head.

“No!” Legolas protested, “Listen! They are…”

He could not finish his sentence, since three members of the militia entered the room without giving any warnings. Gotron shrieked like a girl and tried to cover his cock. One old dignified soldier with a well-kept white beard, probably their superior, said, “This house is closed for tonight.” He was looking severely at a flabbergasted Gotron, “All its occupants are placed under our protection.” He added gently to Legolas.

Gotron found his voice again. “What’s the meaning of this? How dare you? Where is Aldred?”

“This man is accused of profiting from the commerce of prostitution and is being arrested.”

Gotron paled. “It’s absurd! Since when prostitution is forbidden here?”

“The act forbidding it was passed today and I am sure you will respect the law of the town. Or does it mean you cannot be trusted and that our accords are meaningless?” asked a deep and powerful voice behind the militia.

The soldiers in front of the door moved away to let a tall and luminous man come into the room. Legolas blinked as he recognized him. No, it was not a man, it was Thranduil. Glorious and regal, he was wearing a shining silver armor with a long deep blue cape. A silver circlet was crowning his beautiful head.

Gotron let out a little scream. Legolas could only stare at his previous client, his mouth opened like an idiot and his heart beating faster. What was happening? What was Thranduil doing here?

Gotron rose, his face redder than ever and using the fur on the bed to hide his private parts. He bowed. “King Thranduil,” he mumbled, “I…”

Not paying attention to the Gondorian courtier, Thranduil walked toward a paralyzed Legolas.

_King Thranduil? King Thranduil?!_

With one gracious movement, Thranduil took off his cape and draped it tenderly over Legolas. Without further ado, he caught Legolas by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your nice comments and kudos! They are wonderful <3

Coming to his senses a bit, Legolas let out a scream of surprise and pain. The tender flesh of his belly was sinking into the cold metal of Thranduil’s armor. It was hurting him and would probably left a bruise.

“Let me go!” he screamed, as he struggled and squealed to be set free, not liking at all the fact that he was carried like a big bag of potatoes. Thranduil didn’t pay attention to Legolas’ struggling, going down the stairs at a dizzying speed.

“Let me go now, you big idiot!” Legolas said weakly, feeling a bit nauseous. If Thranduil minded the insult, he didn’t let it show.

Legolas shivered in the cold winter night, despite the light cape covering his naked body, as they left the brothel. Thranduil let go of him for a moment and Legolas rubbed his sore belly, tightening the cape against his freezing form.

An elven soldier was holding the reins of a majestic white horse. Thranduil gracefully got on his horse, keeping a slightly terrified Legolas in his arms just in front of him. Legolas had never been on a horse before, he closed his arms firmly around Thranduil to soak up in his warmth and to prevent a nasty fall.

Legolas was too numb, cold and lost to even consider asking where this almost stranger was taking him. They were already far from the brothel when he let out a scream of despair, realizing he was being separated from his precious friend Neferu.

*

The cold and biting wind turned Legolas’ face red, tight, and sore. Even his eyes were dry. They rode for half an hour before they finally arrived at their destination, which was a little house. Legolas who had closed his eyes during the whole trip could not determine where they were exactly or how he could even return to the brothel.

Legolas didn’t say a word as Thranduil took him in his arms to bring him inside, though inwardly an angry indignation was slowly replacing his numbness.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the warm, calm and cozy house. Finally, Thranduil put him down and opened the door leading to a chamber lit and warmed by a huge fire and many candles. A comfortable looking four-poster was the main element in the room decorated in tones of gold and brown.

They stood close to each other. “You’re safe now, this room is yours until we leave”. Thranduil whispered.

Legolas’ indignation which was quickly rising in him exploded as he snapped, “Leave? What are you talking about, you crazy elf? I didn’t ask for your help, if you remember! I didn’t agree! And first of all, who are you, Thranduil?”

Thranduil took a step back and straightened up so he looked taller and more dignified. “I am Thranduil, a Sinda, son of Oropher and King of the Silvan elves of the Woodland Realm.”

Legolas rose an eyebrow, refusing to show just how impressed he truly was. He was too mad and worried for Neferu to accept how happy he was that Thranduil kept his promise and came back to him. As for the strange feeling that he somehow already _knew_ this stranger and could _trust_ him, it was too crazy to consider now.

“Oh, a king no less, huh? A useful title, very practical to kidnap unsuspecting whores. Well, thank you, your majesty.” Legolas was smirking, his voice dripping with irony.

Yet Thranduil was serious and solemn when he replies, “I am sorry for this haste. I wanted you to be safe as soon as possible. You can live in my kingdom now, with your real kin. I will let no one touch you without your consent.” He paused, fixing his bright gaze on Legolas’ lost one. “Not even me, if my touch is unwelcome.”

Legolas felt tears gathering in his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, this time it was heartfelt, “Thank you. Really. But… Please I have a friend there, please help him if you can. Please. I can’t stand the idea of abandoning him to his fate. It would kill me.” Legolas would beg on his knees if it was necessary. He would do anything to save his sweet friend.

Thranduil remained silent for a while. Legolas waited with an uncomfortable feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach.

“Tell me his name and describe him to me. One of my guard will bring him here tonight.”

“Oh, thank you!” Legolas threw himself at him, embracing his royal saviour. “Thank you, thank you so much.” And if one or two tears escaped his tightly closed eyes, Legolas was too proud to admit it.

Thranduil embraced him back, nestling his face into Legolas’ neck, inhaling deeply to breathe the youth’s natural scent. Thranduil pressed a soft kiss, barely a caress, on his neck. Legolas shivered and slightly leaned back to look at Thranduil, feeling the cape fall unto the floor, leaving him naked against Thranduil’s still fully armoured body.

He didn’t know who began the kiss.

It started with a gentle and light press of warm lips. It was soft and slow, exquisite. Thranduil was massaging his nape while his other hand caressed the skin at the small of Legolas’ back.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Thranduil, it’s heavy open the damn door!”

Thranduil released Legolas and boomed, “For goodness’ sake, go away Galion!”

Yet this person, Galion, opened the door anyway. An elf entered the room, carrying an enormous container filled with steaming water.

“Here, it’s time for a bath. I’ll bring some good food soon. Thranduil, you are a most terrible host. I wonder what you would do without me.”

“I’ll probably be able to live in peace!” Thranduil said with an expression of fond exasperation. “Legolas, this is my impossible butler, Galion.”

Galion was a tall and slim elf. Gorgeous long auburn hair framed a lean but warm face with a proud aquiline nose. Twinkling amber eyes shone with joy and mischief.

“Don’t listen to him. I am the most perfect butler that ever existed. I am overjoyed to meet you Legolas.”

Galion grabbed Legolas’ shoulders and kissed him on the cheeks.

Though Legolas was surprised, he instantly liked this exuberant elf.

“Poor thing, you’re freezing!” Galion shot an accusing glare at Thranduil. “You should have covered him.”

Thranduil ignored him, instead he asked Legolas “Tell me your friend’s name so I could order my men to take him here.”

Legolas smiled, a warm feeling of joy gradually unfolding in him, making him less cold for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter must be full of mistakes, I am sorry!

While he took his bath, Legolas forgot all his problems and his worries just for a moment. His entire being was completely focused on the sensation of the warm and scented water around his tired body. But as soon as he left the water, he started worrying about his friend once again. Galion brought him food that looked delicious, yet his stomach was in knots and he couldn’t eat. Thranduil had left to go and get Neferu himself, so Legolas was waiting alone for a sign of their return, anxiously pacing the room.

Finally, he heard the disturbance made by a small troupe entering the courtyard. Legolas ran toward the window, his heart jumping, and let out a scream of pure joy as he spotted the top of a curly head. Neferu looked up at the window when Legolas called him, waving wildly. Legolas didn’t see if his friend waved back because he was already leaving the room, passing in front of a stunned Galion who was about to open the door.

Then he saw Neferu in the corridor, rushing toward him. “Legolas!” They fell into each other’s other arms and held tightly onto the other.

Legolas was laughing as he whispered to Neferu, “We’re free, Neferu. We’re free. Can you imagine? Free? We don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“It’s good to see such joy. Congratulations for making two boys happy, Thranduil.” It was Galion who spoke, looking fondly at the reunited friends and Thranduil himself was softly smiling. Legolas blushed slightly as he released Neferu to thank Thranduil, fearing that his heart might be irrevocably lost to his gorgeous saviour.

***

It was the sudden irruption of light who awoke Legolas. As Legolas woke up he didn’t remember what happened at first and thought he had to hurry to work. Then his memories came back when he saw Neferu sleeping in their new comfortable bed. Thranduil had left Legolas and Neferu slept together last night because the boys were used to sleeping together and they needed this reassurance.

Galion had opened the curtains which protected them from the sun and was happily telling the boys, “We’re leaving this damn town today my dears. It’s time to leave the bed and eat.”

Instantly awoken, Legolas and Neferu stared at each other with big smiles on their faces before leaving the bed in a hurry to get dressed.

Legolas was deeply disappointed when he saw that the dining room was full of unknown elves but that Thranduil was absent. Galion explained that Thranduil had to meet the master of the town one last time before they could leave.

The sight of the cakes and of the other delicacies made Legolas’ mouth water. Not caring about the presence of the refined elves, he took one little cake and popped it whole into his mouth. He moaned aloud, his eyes closed. He chewed his delicious food quickly and reached for another one before he even swallowed the first.

“Disgusting _whore_.” Whispered one elf in the common tongue so that Legolas could understand.

Legolas swallowed with difficulty, his cheeks flushed. Of course, it was not the first time he was being insulted but he had never heard this word from an elf. Strangely, it hurt more than if it had been a man calling him whore.

So that’s was what he was going to be for _elves_ too? A whore?

Legolas closed his eyes and just took another pastry as if he had not been publicly insulted. Usually Legolas’ stomach was fragile, he had had ulcers because of the stress and had too often spent days eating stale bread and water because he was punished. But now he was not stressed and glorious food was offered to him so he would not let stupid elves stop him from enjoying it.

Defiant, Legolas smiled to this unknown idiot with his mouth full. The other one looked away, disgusted. Legolas saw Neferu shook his head, casting a sad glance toward Legolas. Legolas smiled reassuringly, he was not alone. His friend was with him, they were free, Thranduil saved them and was here for him. He won’t let an idiot spoil everything, this fool was just one elf.  

***

Galion came to them, it was late in the evening, and announced that they sadly could not leave today because Thranduil had a problem with the Gondorian who wanted to renegotiate the treaty. 

Legolas sighed heavily. He hadn’t seen Thranduil and had been locked in his room all day, hoping they would leave soon and imagining with Neferu how the Woodland Realm would look like. They hadn’t leave their room because they didn’t want to talk with an unwelcoming elf like the one who insulted Legolas this morning.

As Neferu was tired, he immediately fell asleep when he learnt they would not leave. But Legolas was restless and needed to breathe fresh air. He left the bed cautiously after checking Neferu was properly covered and wouldn’t be cold. The advantage of being an elf was that he was particularly stealthy, when he closed the door silently behind him, Neferu didn’t move an inch nor realized he was gone.

He sighed in relief when he was outside, it was so cold he could see his breath. The house was still busy despite the hour, elves but also surprisingly men were talking loudly. Curious, Legolas got closer to the sound of the talking group.   

“A prostitute? Can you believe it? Our King, our beautiful, distinguished King, inconsolable after his beloved wife’s death, is enamored with a vulgar prostitute.” One elf was saying.

Legolas heart missed a beat. He stayed hidden to listen.

The men laughed. “This whore had been trained by men. He must know what to do between the sheets.”

“Our King needs more than a good technique. I bet it’s because this boy resembles the late Queen that he caught our King’s attention.”

It was as if this elf had clenched Legolas’ heart with his fist. No, Thranduil wouldn’t use Legolas as a substitute for his dead wife, would he?

“Nonsense, the Queen was refined and delicate. Not like this common thing which is an elf in appearance only.”

“You’re jealous Cabedir, you had the chance of sharing the King’s bed once. Our poor King, he must have realized it was a mistake since he didn’t bed you again.”

More laughter. But Legolas didn’t hear anything, he just wanted to leave. In his haste to flee, he fell, thus making a noise that alerted the elves and men gathered. Legolas wanted to get up and flee but his ankle was not cooperating and fell again.

“Well, well, look at this little mouse here.” A tall and armed man was looming over Legolas.

“Hey guys, there’s a surprise there!” He took Legolas by his leg and dragged him toward the group. “I think this night is going to be fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you're interested by this story.


End file.
